


In Love With The Sea

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Sailor AU [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Based off an old RP, Sailor AU, it's supposed to be danti, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Dark falls in love with the sea. Host hopes, against everything, that he can save him from the same fate Host suffered.
Relationships: The Host & Darkiplier
Series: Sailor AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063295
Kudos: 4





	In Love With The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I am just :) sitting here

He knew the day would come. There was something about this, a deep innate knowledge about the world around him, that so often people didn’t have, didn’t understand, that gave him the knowledge that one day, Dark would fall in love with the sea. 

Host knew the feeling. There was a time when he too was in love with the creatures that lived in the deep away from them all, that dragged the sailors into the sea, singing their demise. Host knew the draw to one, and knew that there was only a period of time before he lost Dark to the sea. 

It was night when Host came out of the bowels of the ship, it always was, Host was practically nocturnal, and Dark didn’t sleep well on the sea, no matter how often he came out onto the sea. He found the other leaning against the wall, staring out into the distance, not towards the water so very pointedly. Host smiled, careful steps echoing across the deck. 

“Dark.” 

“Host.” 

It wasn’t truly silence, leaning against the wall as the water slammed into the side of the boat, but it was the best they got for now, a calm that they didn’t often get in the day. 

“What do I do?” 

Host turned his head, staring quietly. There was no real question there, but they both understood in the end anyways. 

“Be careful. Falling in love with the sea is... far more dangerous than one would like to admit.” 

The best advice Host could give, before he pushed away from the wall, patting Dark on the shoulder, head turned towards the dark sea, where the hidden siren followed. It was dangerous thing, but Host understood. He had loved one before, but the salt sting against his face, against the still open wounds barely covered by bandages reminded him of the consequences. 

Dark would be different. Host hoped, in everything. Dark’s fears would save him. 

Host sighed, moving back below deck, escaping the stinging burn, leaving Dark to stare out into sea with his thoughts. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a lot of ego thoughts lately huh.


End file.
